


demetri/Sam/miguel fanfic

by 01_Just_another_shipper_01



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Supportive friend, established samantha/miguel diaz, supportive hawk, talking about crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_Just_another_shipper_01/pseuds/01_Just_another_shipper_01
Summary: Cute liitle get together fic between demetri, sam and miguel bbeacuse there arent any and there needs to be.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/miguel diaz/samantha larusso, Miguel Diaz/Demetri (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Samantha LaRusso/demetri, demetri/samantha larusso/miguel diaz, miguel diaz/Samantha Larusso/Demetri, miguel diaz/demetri/samantha larusso, samantha LaRusso/Miguel Diaz/Demetri, samantha larusso/demetri/miguel diaz
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a short conversation between sam and miguel talking about demetri.

Sam and Miguel where chilling at Sam’s house talking about how happy they are to have friend like Demetri. Miguel is thinking about the crush he has on Demetri, unknowing Sam feels the same way.  
“And do you remember earlier how great he looked doing his final kick?” Said Miguel shyly, not knowing what Sam’s reaction would be and not wanting to make his crush obvious.  
Sam says cheekily “Sounds like you have a bit of a crush there, love.”  
Miguel shacks his head quickly, thinking he has been caught out. “No, no, no, it was just an obvious observation.” He said anxiously while trying to hide his blush.  
“Oh kayy” Sam replied, “If it makes a difference, I think he looked amazing as well.” She then smiled boldly.  
After that conversation they continued as normal but in the back of their minds they were both wondering if the other and Demetri feel the same romantic feelings.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 of them at karate practice and another conversation between Sam and Miguel but this time they admit their feelings for their other friend.

The next morning, the three of them arrange to do some early morning training at ‘Miyagi Fang Karate’ before sensei Lawrence and sensei LaRusso arrive for actual karate practice.  
Sam and Miguel are watching Demetri practice his routine. When he is finished, they are both staring at him in ore and excitement of how far he come (also could do with the fact he looked good doing it).

Demetri turns around to see Sam and Miguel staring at him. “Why are you staring at me? Did I do it wrong?” Demetri asks worryingly.  
Sam reply’s quickly with “Oh no sweetheart, you did it perfectly, don’t worry”.  
Demetri ducks his head trying to hide his blush because of the nickname, “Th-th-thanks”.  
Miguel turns his head to Sam “Hey, babe, can I speak to you quickly in private?”  
“Yeah, sure”. Sam says confusingly.

They walk into the inside bit of the dojo, out of site from Demetri.  
“Soo, Sam, you know yesterday when you asked about my crush towards Demetri?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well, I think you’re right”. He said nervously.  
Sam replies with “Well duh, anyone can see that, but don’t worry, I feel the same way”.  
Miguel smiles with relief.  
“Soo, what are we going to do about this?” Asks Miguel nervously.  
Sam replies calmly with “We can just ask him to lunch and see where things go from there”.  
“Yeah, sure babe”.

Sam turns her head and yells Demetri’s name. He come over and asks “Hey, is everything okay? You yelled for me”.  
“Yeah, everything is fine. We were just wondering if you like to have lunch with us later?”  
Demetri responds with “Oh I would love to, but I’m afraid I already have plans with Eli, but we can definitely have lunch another time”.

They both understand but can’t help feeling disappointed. They all return to doing their training when they see Daniel and Johnny walk in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so very short but more chapter are to come and should be longer.  
> Each chapter will be released weekly.  
> please follow me on tumbler @just_another_shipper_01 and @faithrichmond2003 who helped me write this.  
> this is our first fanfiction we have ever written so please be nice.  
> comments and constructive criticism is much appreciated


End file.
